Express Coaches
There are many types of express coaches used for fast trains on the Main Line of the North Western Railway. Green Express Coaches These green coaches have appeared since the first season and are primarily used for the express known as the "Wild Nor' Wester". These coaches are commonly pulled by , , and . Between the thirteenth and sixteenth seasons, the green express coaches seemed to be exclusive to Gordon as he was the only engine ever seen pulling them. Since the seventeenth season, however, other engines have occasionally been seen pulling them again. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, the coaches were involved in an accident when thundered out of Knapford Station with the coaches after criticising Gordon for being lazy for not getting his own coaches. In the first and second seasons, the express coaches had the ability to talk, despite not having visible faces. Basis The models of the Express Coaches were based upon Southern Railway standard non-corridor stock built by Maunsell in 1925. They have broad windows on one side and narrow windows on the other. Since the CGI series, the coaches' design had been altered to be much taller and thinner compared to the previous ones. Livery These coaches are dark green with cream windows. In the second season, the cream part was repainted white, then cream again in the third season, with a yellow stripe running down the sides since the sixth season. Red Express Coaches The red coaches did not appear until the second season and are generally used for other fast trains , but occasionally used for the express. These coaches are commonly pulled by Edward, Henry and James. In the third season, commonly pulled them on the Little Western. Gordon pulled them in the fourth season when he met Sir Handel and in the fifth season when he went to go test the new station. They vanished after the twelfth season but returned in the twentieth season. In The Railway Series these coaches formed part of the "Wild Nor' Wester". Some red express coaches are owned by the Other Railway and are pulled by the Flying Scotsman. Basis The models of the Express Coaches were based upon Southern Railway standard non-corridor stock built by Maunsell in 1925. Since the CGI series, the coaches' design had been altered to be much taller and thinner compared to the previous ones. In The Railway Series they are based on the BR MK1 coach. Livery Between the second and fourth seasons, the coaches were dark red with white windows. From the fifth season onwards, the windows were cream and they have a yellow stripe running down the sides. Special Express Coaches The special coaches were used for carrying and transporting special visitors across the Island of Sodor. Gordon once used the coaches to carry Dowager Hatt to Wellsworth. James has also used the coaches several times and once used them to take Mrs. Kyndley to the funfair at Tidmouth Bay. Later on, James used the coaches to transport the Mayor. The coaches were later pulled by for private usage of the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. In The Railway Series, these coaches were part of the "Limited" train. Basis In The Railway Series, they were based on BR MK1 coaches, while in the television series, they appear to be based upon Mk1 Suburban carriages without corridors. Livery The coaches were painted maroon with silver buffers, grey roofs and red lining, bufferbeams and couplings. Railway Series-only Coaches Bio Express coaches form the fast and important passenger trains and are normally pulled by Gordon, James or Henry. Several of these coaches form the express, known as the "Wild Nor' Wester" - usually pulled by Gordon, although Henry, James and Bear take the train when Gordon is busy - other coaches form the "Limited", which was pulled by Bear in Enterprising Engines. The Diesel was supposed to pull the express in Bowled Out, but he broke down, so Duck and Stepney pulled it instead. In the late 1950s, Gordon would stop at Barrow-in-Furness with the express and an engine from the Other Railway would take the train on to London. Basis The orange coaches appear to be based on the LMS Suburban Coaches, whilst the blue coaches were based on BR Mk1 coaches and the brown coaches appear similar to the LMS Third-Class Coaches. Livery The coaches were primarily painted yellow-orange until around 1984, when they were repainted brown with a yellow stripe. There were also some blue and white coaches. The Royal Train The Royal Train was the train that transported Queen Elizabeth II in Paint Pots and Queens. Henry was supposed to pull it, but after an accident with some paint cans, Gordon was given the job instead. In both The Railway Series and the television series, it was made up of blood and custard express coaches with whitewall wheels and white buffers. Another Royal Carriage appeared in the magazine story, The Royal Carriage. This carriage is painted brown with red flags and a crown on its roof. Inside it has some comfortable chairs and a royal blue carpet. It is on display at the Sodor Museum. Trivia * The coach in the magazine somewhat has Henrietta's shape. The Dining Coach The Dining Coach, also known as The Buffet Car, is often added to the express so that people can have something to eat and drink on their journey. It has a bar, serving area, pantry and tables. Livery In the television series, the coach is painted green with custard-yellow window surrounds and it looks identical to the green express coaches externally. Henry once shunted this coach hard enough to make its contents fly everywhere. In the magazines, the Buffet Car is painted yellow-orange and has yellow stripes. Gordon's Special Coaches For breaking his speed-record again, Gordon was rewarded with a new set of special coaches. was to collect them and deliver them to the ceremony, but Diesel stole the coaches and hid them in a siding. Diesel gave them back after he told Emily that he too had set a record. Basis Gordon's special coaches are based on Southern Railway Maunsell standard non-corridor carriages. Livery Gordon's special coaches are painted in a dark blue coat of paint, with a gold-brown stripe of paint underneath the windows. The Polish Express Coaches Category:Coaches Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling Stock Category:Standard Gauge Category:The Main Line